headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Mick St. John
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | franchise = Moonlight | image = | notability = | type = Private investigator Vampire | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | known relatives = | status = Undead | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "No Such Thing as Vampires" | final appearance = "Sonata" | actor = Alex O'Loughlin }} Mick St. John is the protagonist of Moonlight. He is a vampire who works as a private investigator in Los Angeles, California. He is the ex-husband and vampire progeny of Coraline Duvall. He is portrayed by Australian actor Alex O'Loughlin. Early Life Prior to becoming a vampire, Mick was the young friend of Ray, and his wife, Lila In 1942, Ray and Mick (a medic) had fought in World War II together until Ray's shocking death. Mick then went back to the States, whereafter he had an affiar with Lola until he heard that Ray was alive. It is unknown what happened after that period. As a band member at a party, Mick was met by Coraline Duvall; they instantly fell in love with with each other. In 1952, Mick was turned into a vampire by his wife, Coraline, on his wedding night at the age of thirty. Since he was turned into a vampire, he no longer ages and as such, is presumably immortal. For 33 years he was married to Coraline, but an unknown cause resulted in them being separated. In 1985, he saved the life of a young girl, named Beth Turner, from Coraline when she kidnapped Beth to start a family. When Mick went to save Beth, he killed his vampire wife Coraline (but failed. this is found out later in the series). After rescuing Beth, he became really close to her and followed her. Mick was working as a Private Investigator when they properly met. Beth was older, when they were both at a crime scene. Beth was doing a news report for Buzzwire, where she works. He obviously knew who she was, but she had forgotten who he was. Present Day They worked together on some cases during the first few episodes. But Beth soon found out he was a vampire and they worked together more. Beth realized there were a lot of vampires and a lot of them were involved in the cases they found their selves working on. Mick started to get feelings for Beth but Beth was dating a guy called Josh and they were happy so Mick never got involved. Although they did share a kiss after finishing a case. There relationship blooms through the series. Mick soon comes clean with Beth about his wife, but she only found out that Coraline was the woman that kidnapped her half way through the series. Beth didn't seem bothered until Coraline came back as photographer, Morgan. M ick saw this as a problem, as Morgan looked exactly like his wife that he killed. She spoke the same way Coraline did, walked the same way, etc. Mick was sure that it was Coraline, but Beth was sure she was just the same old Morgan, her friend. After a few episodes Morgan tells Mick that she is Coraline, but she is human now. Mick is curious about how she turned back into a human. But Beth finds out that Morgan really is Coraline she sets out to stake her through the heart, which paralyses vampires, but Beth didn't know that Coraline was now human and therefore Coraline ended up in hospital where it appears she turned back into a vampire. Personality Mick refuses to kill innocents and only drinks blood either from blood banks or from criminals. Because of his age and experience with humans, Mick is somewhat cynical to people who claim to have an open mind to those who are different. See also External Links * * * * Mick St. John at the Moonlight Wiki References ---- Category:Private investigators Category:Vampires Category:Categorized